shvilfandomcom-20200216-history
שביל הגולן
' שביל הגולן' הוא שביל באורך 120 ק"מ לאורך הצד המזרחי של רמת הגולן. השביל מתחיל בצפון באתר החרמון (הקופות) ובדרום הרמה בעין עקוב (תאופיק). ימין|30px|סימוןהשביל מסומן בסימון שבילים בצבעים לבן , כחול וירוק . השביל סומן ע"י הוועדה לשבילי ישראל בשיתוף עם "עמותת תיירות גולן" ונחנך באסרו-חג שבועות תשס"ז(2007). אתרים לאורך השביל מצפון לדרום: אתר החרמון - - הר קטע - - - - - עמק הבכא - באב אל הווא - - - - (חוות הטורבינות) - - - חירבת חושנייה - עיינות פחם -בריכת קצינים או אל שרשיר חירבת פרג' - (רוג'ום אל הירי) - מאגר דליות - - הגשר הסורי - - חרבת עדיסה - בני יהודה הישנה - - נחל עין גב - - - עין עקוב (עין תאופיק) ומוצב תותחי נברון. שמאל|ממוזער|250px|ברכת רם והחרמון מדריך *'טיפים, מים ומזון לאורך השביל (מצפון לדרום):' * קופות החרמון - מים רק כאשר הקופות פועלות. * הירידה להר קטע מנחל גובתה (נ"ג 1260) תלולה, והולכים על ובין סלעים. הנוף ממנה מרהיב ביופיו. לקופות אתר החרמון מגיעים בטרמפ. או מונית ממג'דל שאמס. * הר קטע - חניון לילה * נח"ל נמרוד - מים, מסעדה.בנוסף יש אכסניה. לילך אשתר - 04-6984218, 052-2697718 ** ייעוץ, הקפצות במידה ומתאפשר. קמפינג פרטי, הנחה לשביליסטים בלבד - 35 ש"ח לאדם ללילה. * קצת אחרי ברכת רם כשהמסלול מתחבר לשביל הירוק הפניה הראשונה לא נראית לעין למי שעולה (לבאים מצפון), לפתוח עיניים. * מסעדה - מים , מכולת. * אודם (סטייה) - מים. * בוקעתה - מים, אוכל (סטייה מהשביל. השביל אינו עובר יותר בבוקעתה). * אנדרטת עוז - יש שירותים לא לשימוש. בין האנדרטה להר בראון אפשר להשיג מים בביתנים של החקלאים (יש מטעים באזור). שימו לב שיש לרדת דרך אנדרטה ולא לעלות על ההר. שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מראה מהמוצב בהר בנטל * אל רום -מיצג מדהים, מילוי מים,אפשר ללון על הדשא 0505541032 * חרמונית - המטעים בסמוך שייכים בחלקם לאלוני הבשן, הנוטעים ישמחו לתת לכם מים לשתיה0508875593 -אורי (להגיד שאמיר דובדבני מאלב"ש שלח אתכם) * הר בנטל - בית קפה (קופי ענן), שירותים (יש מים שאינם לשתייה). אם בית הקפה פתוח יש מים לשתייה. * מרום גולן - מים, אוכל, קניונית להצטיידות (פתוחה בשבת משעה 9). יתכן ויש דירה למי שעושה את השביל (שווה בדיקה, לא תמיד תהייה פנויה). אפשר לישון על מדשאה בקיבוץ. חדר האוכל פתוח בשישי בערב וכן בשבת בבוקר (ייתכן גם בשאר ימות השבוע) וניתן לאכול שם בתשלום. * קיבוץ אורטל (סטייה גדולה ולא כדאית, רק לחירום) - מים, אוכל. * עין זיוון - מים, צרכניה, חניון לילה. * הר חוזק - מים רק בבסיס (הבסיס ממוקם בפסגת ההר, עולים אליו דרך כביש הגישה, קיים שילוט), לא תמיד נותנים. * כניסה לשמורת הבשנית-חלמוניות וסתוניות באוקטובר נובמבר, הזהרו באש, באיזור זה קשה להגיע עם אמצעי כיבוי * אלוני הבשן - מים,בית כנסת,מכולת, הכנסת אורחים בחוות הסוסים ולינת שטח. ניתן לחנות לשבת בתיאום מראש אצל אמיר-052-8119505 **לינה על הדשא, חיבור חשמל, מילוי מים, אסף פרלמן 052-5658496, לא בשבת. * חושניה - חניון לילה. בחורבת חושניה יש בית קברות אך ללא מים בברזים. * קשת (סטייה) - מים, מכולת . שעות פעילות: א', ב',ג', ד': 7:30-14:30, 16:00-19:00. ה': 7:30-19:00 ו': 7:30-12:30. **ייעוץ ועזרה בשטח. מאיר 052-3689835 ** ייעוץ ועזרה לפי הצורך. אור גיל 052-8348546 * ההליכה בין חושניה לעינות פחם בחלקה על סוללת עפר, למי שסוטה לקשת מומלץ להמשיך עם דרך העפר עד לעינות פחם. * יונתן - (סטייה) צרכניה, יש מים בישוב. (הכניסה לישוב היא דרך שער חשמלי שלא ניתן לעבור דרכו בשבת) * צומת דליות - חניון לילה. אין מים- מומלץ ללכת בשביל האדום צפונה ולחזור. ההליכה מחניות דליות אל הכניסה לאתר גמלא, דרך השביל האדום, אורכת כשעה והנוף מומלץ. בכניסה לאתר גמלא יש קיוסק, ברזי מים, שירותים מסודרים. הכניסה לאתר עצמו בתשלום (29 ש"ח לאדם). באתר שני מסלולים עיקריים - האחד למפל גמלא, הגבוה שבמפלי הארץ שזורמים איתן, ואורכו כשעה וחצי. השני אל העיר העתיקה של גמלא ואורכו כשלוש שעות. בשני המסלולים הסיכוי לצפות בנשרים גבוה מאוד. שמאל|ממוזער|250px|חוות בהר בני רסן *'נוב' -(סטייה גדולה) ישוב דתי - עזרה וחילוץ. משה הורביץ - 052-3261886. *'אליעד' - ייעוץ, חילוצים. אלי סנדרוביץ' - 057-8130562 * בנחל סמך תוואי השביל לא נראה בגלל קוצים. ההליכה היא על המצוק הצפוני של הנחל עד לצוק גבוה ומשם הירידה לגשר הסורי. * אום אל קנטיר - עין קשתות - צריך לעלות מהשביל לכיוון העתיקות. לבאים מצפון - אפשר להמשיך 300 מטר אחרי העליה הראשונה (התלולה) לעליה פחות תלולה. באתר הארכאולוגי מתבצעת כעת עבודה לשיקום בית הכנסת העתיק ולכן יש שם מים (אין צורך להיכנס למתחם - ברז אחד יוצא מהגדר). במקרה שאין מים זורמים, ניתן לסטות לנטור. שימו לב כי על מנת להכנס לנטור אין צורך להקיף את הישוב דרך הכביש הארוך, ישנו שביל קצר הרבה יותר דרך השדות אל הישוב.[בנטור יש צרכנייה חדשה ומי שמגיע שלא בשעות הפתיחה מוזמן להיתקשר לדידי 0503742125 לא בשבת[ * מפגש הנחלים - מותר לחנות למשך הלילה. * עיקול בכביש 789 - חניון לילה, מסעדה פתוחה רק מהצהריים (500 מטר ימינה על הכביש), המסעדה (מור וקינמון) סגורה כרגע לרגל שיפוצים. * גבעת יואב - מים, אוכל, לינה (בתשלום) שרה 052-3715687 לינה באוהלים מונגולים(בתשלום) שרה 052-3715687http://www.gkhan.co.il מים,לינה בחצר ומקלחת חוץ "הגבן מהגולן" עמוס וירדן 052-3862539 * נאות גולן - מים (יש בלולים), בית קפה. * מבוא חמה - מים בחדר האוכל. כדאי לרדת ל"עין שוקו" שנמצא ממערב לקיבוץ. אפשר גם ללכת למסעדת בשרים בכפר חרוב (כ-3 ק"מ צפונית למבוא חמה). * עין עקוב (עין תאופיק) - חניון לילה. * ניתן להמשיך לחוף האון בכנרת בדרך עפר עם סימון ירוק. באמצע הירידה יש סימון שקוף ל'עין שוּ‏יֵרַ‏ח' (במפה עין שריר) . בסוף הירידה בשביל הירוק מגיעים לתחנת דלק שם ניתן למלא מים (להולכים צפונה) ואחריה חוף רחצה מסודר. נחל מיצר- רק באביב ובחורף(אחרי הגשמים) לא כדאי להמשיך לשם בקייץ(לברר היטב עם המקומיים) מלאכי שביל הגולן נא לתאם לפחות 48 שעות מראש את הגעתכם. תודה רבה. הרשימה עודכנה ביום 17.6.15 *'מג'דל שאמס' - לינה זולה בחדרים. מחמוד 050-8555685 *'נמרוד' **ייעוץ, הקפצות במידה ומתאפשר. קמפינג פרטי, הנחה לשביליסטים בלבד - 35 ש"ח לאדם ללילה. בנוסף יש אכסניה. לילך אשתר - 04-6984218, 052-2697718 ** אוהל אברהם - קמפינג בתשלום בכניסה ליישוב. 052-2821141 * כפר מסעדה - קמפינג עמק הבמבוק. מוחי 0522545441 * מרום הגולן - דירה מאובזרת במזרונים, מקרר, מקלחת חמה ושירותים. דוד - 0502107418. *'אלוני הבשן' ישוב דתי לא להתקשר בשבת. **אמיר לינה+יעוץ+הקפצות לחרמון(וכל דבר אחר שהיה עושה אברהם אבינו)052-8119505 **לינה על הדשא, שרותים, מים, חשמל, מקום לבישול במדורה, ייעוץ, הטמנת מים באזור. אסף פרלמן - 052-5658496 *'קשת' יישוב דתי לא להתקשר בשבת. **ייעוץ ועזרה בשטח. מאיר 052-3689835. ** ייעוץ ועזרה לפי הצורך. אור גיל 052-8348546 ** ייעוץ ועזרה לפי הצורך. ירוחם. מדרשת קשת יהונתן 0522694369 *'יונתן' ישוב דתי נא לא להתקשר בשבת. לינה על הדשא, אוהלים, שרותים, תאורה,לא להתבייש להתקשר ולשאל בכל ענין. יוני דולב - 052-8348363 *'אניעם '- 2 חדרי אירוח, מקלחת חמה, ארוחה חמה, אינטרנט ובמדת האפשר גם הקפצה חזרה למסלול. בואו בשמחה. 054-647-92-62, haniel.rg@gmail.com. *'כנף' - משפחת שיאחי- נשמח ביותר לארח למקלחת חמה, לינה, ארוחה וכל עזרה אחרת. הקפצות במידת האפשר. טל' 04-6732937, 054-9720594(יששכר). *'מעלה גמלא- '"מי שרעב ימצא אצלנו פת של לחם, מי שעייף ימצא פה צל ומי באר"... גל, גלעד ושדה (הכלב) מארחים: לינה בבית, מקלחת, מטבח לשימוש עצמי, אינטרנט, הקפצות. עד 4 אנשים. ללא תשלום. גלעד- 050-7826073 *'נטור' - משפחת לוי- לינה במיטה זוגית בסלון או במזרון במרפסת(מקורה) מקלחת חמה קפה ועוגה או ארוחה. הקפצות מ\למסלול במידת האפשר ,כן הקפצות ציוד ומים וכל עזרה לה אתם נדרשים 055-6665204 או elorlevi@gmail.com *'נוב' ישוב דתי (סטיה גדולה מהשביל) ** משה הורביץ - 052-3261886. **משפחת איינשטיין מושב - יחידה נפרדת לאירוח מקלחת חמה מטבח כשר מכולת פתוחה עד 19.00 בואו בשמחה אסתר 9931016 050 *'גבעת יואב' **לינה על המרפסת, שרותים. שרה צפריר 052-3715687. ** רינה - 050-5656582. *'נאות גולן' **מקלחת והתארגנות - בני 052-8556856 *'אליעד' - עזרה וחילוץ. אלי סנדרוביץ' 057-8130562 *'כפר חרוב' - לינה מקלחת והתארגנות- בארי 0545676943 *'קיבוץ האון '- לינה, מטבח ומקלחת אמיר 054-2377632 Trail Angels - Golan Trail SHO - Saturdays and Jewish holidays observed. Do not call during weekends and holidays. *'Nimrod' **Lilach Ashtar private camping NIS 35 dorm. available too. 052-2697718, 04-6984218 ** Ohel Avraham - private camping 052-2821141 * Merom Golan Contact Jackie 052-8514100 * Alonei Habashan - SHO ** Amir - 052-8119505 ** Assaf - 052-5658496 ** Yosi - 046960017 * Aniam - '''2 bedrooms, a hot shower, a hot meal, will also drive you to the trail when possible. Haniel 054-647-92-62, haniel.rg@gmail.com * '''Yonatan - SHO Yoni Dolev - 052-8348363- *'Natur' - Levi family- SHO. Accommodation on double bed in the living room/mattresses on balcony, hot shower, coffee or drink,wifi, a pickup and drop off to/from the trail and any other help needed. 055-6665204 mornoylevi@gmail.com * Givat Yoav **Private camping Sara - 052-3715687 ** Rina - 050-5656582 * Neot Golan - sleep, shower, internet - Benny 052-8556856 * Kfar Haruv Be'eri 0545676943 * Haon - sleep, shower, internet Amir -054- 2377632 אירוח כפרי על שביל הגולן קשת - לינה ביחידת אירוח ממוזגת במחיר מיוחד אתי ויוסי 052-8348689 (לא בשבת) גבעת יואב - קמפינג פרטי ג'ינגיס חאן שרה צפריר 052-3715687. ציוד *רשימת ציוד. * מקלות הליכה *מים - נשיאה של 5 - 3 ליטר. *אוכל- הצטיידות אפשרית כל יום- יומיים. שמאל|ממוזער|250px|עתיקות אום אל קנטיר ספרות *שביל הגולן- המדריך יעקב שקולניק וישראל אשד, הוצאה מעודכנת ומחודשת 2015. הספר כולל גם מעקפים לרוכבי סוסים ורוכבי אופניים וכן הצעות לטיולים קצרים באתרים הסמוכים לשביל הגולן. אפשר לרכוש את המדריך בחנויות הספרים, בחברה להגנת הטבע ובבחנויות ממס"י. *המדריך האדום לשביל הגולן יעקב סער ויגיל הנקין, אשכול הוצאה לאור 2012. במדריך מפות טופוגרפיות 1:50,000 עם סימון שבילים, תאור דרך מפורט, פרופיל גובה ומרחק, מידע על אתרים על השביל ומידע לוגיסטי למטייל. במדריך יש חלוקה למשפחות ותאור מעקפים לרוכבי אופנים. המעקפים מסומנים על המפות. .אפשר לרכוש את המדריך בכל חנויות הספרים בארץ. ניווט * מפת סימון שבילים מס' 1,רמת הגולן והגליל העליון, קנ"מ 1:50,000.השביל מסומן במפה החל מהוצאת 2008. * שבילים ארוכים בישראל - המפות קנ"מ 1:50,000 כולל את כל השינויים שבוצעו על שביל הגולן. הוצאת אשכול. * הקובץ * תחבורה לחרמון - אין אוטובוס עד קופות אתר החרמון. צריך להגיע לצומת מג'דל שאמס ומשם בטרמפ או מונית לקופות החרמון. אוטובוס קו 56 של חברת רמה מקריית שמונה דרך נווה אטיב לצומת מג'דל שאמס. אוטובוס 55 מגיע למסעדה ומשם במונית לחרמון (60 ש"ח במחירי 2011 ,80 ש"ח במחירי 2012 ). בעונת הסקי יש גם אוטובוסים לאתר החרמון. אפשר גם להגיע בטרמפים דרך כביש 98 מדרום (לא מומלץ תנועה דלילה) או מקרית שמונה. ניתן גם לקחת מונית מקרית שמונה לקופות - ע"פ המחירים של 2009 לא אמורים לקחת יותר מ-165 ש"ח. מוניות בוקעתא: 052-442-0275 , 052-6999072 למגיעים עם רכב- ניתן לבקש תמורת תשלום שיקפיצו אתכם לחרמון ויחנו עבורכם את הרכב בדרך באלוני הבשן (אמיר 0528119505) לדרום : אם מתחילים בחוף האון- קווי חברת רמה 51 מצומת צמח ומטבריה ומוניות שירות. יש קו אגד מת"א להאון. שמאל|ממוזער|180px|גלגל רפאים - רוג'ום אל הירי מסלולים קרובים בגולן יש עשרות שבילי טיולים בעיקר בצד המערבי. חלק מהשמורות בתשלום. לחרמון: * שביל ירוק - יורד מהר חבושית שבחרמון לקופות. חובה תאום עם הצבא ורק בסופי שבוע. * מהחרמון לבניאס - מסלול מקופות החרמון להר כחל ונחל גובתה עד לבניאס. המסלול קשה להליכה ביחוד בנחל גובתה. בדרך: * שביל אדום - מחניון דליות למפל. * עין פיק - יש שביל שאינו מסומן בשטח המגיע למעיין. ליד המעיין יש שביל המסומן בשילוט קק"ל. * נחל מיצר - אפשר להמשיך לאורכו (לחצות את הכביש) בסימון כחול. לאחר 200 מ' מגיעים למפל. לעין עקוב: * שביל ירוק - ירידה בדרך עפר מעין תאופיק לחוף האון. בדרך נמצא עין שוירח (עין שריר). ממנו ניתן להמשיך ל: * שביל סובב כנרת - שביל המקיף את הכנרת (סימונו בשטח עדיין לא הושלם). תמונות תמונה:שפך לכנרת.JPG|שפך נחל סמך לכנרת תמונה:סוסים ליד הבנטל.JPG|סוסים ליד הר אביטל תמונה:זיתים עתיקים בנחל עין גב (1).JPG|זיתים עתיקים בנחל עין גב תמונה:סרטן הנחלים בעין פיק (2).JPG| ליד עין פיק הערות קישורים חיצוניים * מסלול השביל באתר החברה להגנת הטבע. * פורום שביל הגולן *הצעה לביצוע שביל הגולן באופניים, בשינויים הנדרשים משפחת לוי לינה מקלחת חמה ארוחה חמה הקפצה להמשך השביל במידת האפשר הקפצות מים וכל עזרה אפשרית 055-6665204 או elorlevi@gmail.com גולן